


Take It Off

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre Wedding Tux Shopping, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Night, and adorable banter, and lots of sass, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean agreed to go tux shopping with his soon-to-be-husband for their upcoming wedding, he assumed it would be a half hour job, max. How hard could it be to pick out a tux? </p>
<p>Then again, he had never been tux shopping with <i>Cas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

When Dean agreed to go tux shopping with his soon-to-be-husband for their upcoming wedding, he assumed it would be a half hour job, max. How hard could it be to pick out a tux? Have the tailor take some measurements, order the thing in black, pick out a tie and _boom_ – ready to walk down the aisle.

Then again, he had never been tux shopping with _Cas_.

Cas. His drop dead gorgeous, deep voiced, blue-eyed fiancé. Who apparently had to try on every single goddamn tux in the entire store before making a decision.  

Dean had picked out his tux in ten minutes flat. Black. Form fitting. Bowtie. Classic. No fuss, no muss. Cas, on the other hand, seemed hell bent and determined to leave no pocket square unturned in his search for the perfect wedding day attire. His most recent casualty was a deep grey number that he had quickly nixed the moment he stepped out and saw himself in the mirror.

“What was wrong with that one?” Dean questioned as Cas went back into the dressing room to try on the next formal wear victim.

“It was too serious.”

“Too serious?” Dean was sure Cas could hear the exasperation in his voice. “How can a tux be _too_ serious? It’s friggin’ formal wear. It’s supposed to be serious. That’s like it’s one job.”

“I have to wear serious suits every day at the office. I don’t want to feel like I am doing business on our wedding day, Dean.” Dean could practically feel Cas glaring through the dressing room curtain at him.

“But you looked so hot in the grey one.” Dean whined.

“While I appreciate you evaluating my _hotness_ like I’m on some reality dating show, I’m still moving on.”

“I just don’t understand why you can’t just friggin’ pick one.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up with the next one already. Let’s get this three hour fashion show back on the road.”

Cas actually popped his head out from behind the curtain this time to ensure that Dean could see his scowl. “I would appreciate some more support, Dean. This is only the most important day of our lives I’m dressing for.”

“And I would love to live long enough to get to that day, but I am pretty sure I am going to die in this shop at the rate you’re going.”

“You’re insufferable.” Cas threw the curtain back in place.

“Cas, they are all starting to look the same, so just pick one. I’m begging you.”

Dean heard a _humph_ and some more shuffling and then, “I think I actually like this one.”

“Thank god.” Dean threw his hands up in victory. “Come on out and we can place the order with the – ”

Dean stopped mid sentence, his train of thought derailed when he saw Cas emerge from the dressing room. “Oh my god.”

“I like that reaction.” Cas smiled at Dean. “Got you speechless, huh?”

Dean finally spoke, his mouth catching up with his brain. “You’re kidding, right?”

“What? No.” Cas frowned. “Don’t you like it?”

“It is blue. Like. Bright blue. Blue like the sky.” Dean’s voice sounded pained.

“It is distinct.”

“It has ruffles.”

“Gives it character. Makes it festive!”

“I honest to God can’t tell if you are serious right now.” The look on Cas’ face told Dean he was not, in fact, kidding. “You have tried on, what… 30 suits and _that’s_ the one you like?!” Dean looked at his fiancé in horror.

“You don’t have to be so negative about it.” Cas crossed his arms defensively.

“Babe. I love you. But there is literally no way in hell you are marrying me wearing that…  _thing_.” Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Dean, be reasonable.”

“Nope. Take it off.”

“ _Dean_.”

“Not gonna happen, Cas.” Dean’s voice was firm. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at his fiancé, and Dean could tell he was deciding whether this was the sword he was willing to fall on. Dean held his breath, hoping with all his might that Cas would let this one go.

“Fine.” Cas sighed, turning on his heels to go back into the dressing room. “I will go with the grey suit. But I am picking whatever tie I want.”

“Yes. Good. Okay.” Dean slouched back on the couch in relief. “You pick out the craziest, ruffliest tie you can find. As long as you’re wearing that grey suit that makes your ass look like a million bucks.”

That comment earned him another irritated “ _Dean_ ” from behind the dressing room curtain.

***

**Six Months Later**

“I told you the grey one was the right choice.” Dean wrapped his arm’s around his husband’s waist, pulling him close and indecently giving him a onceover with his eyes now that they were finally alone in the honeymoon suite. “You looked gorgeous in your suit coming down that aisle, babe.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed contentedly as Dean’s mouth descended on his neck. “I’m not so sure I am a fan of your tux.”

“Oh really?” Dean pulled away to give his husband a knowing look.

“Nope.” Cas quipped, pupils blown wide with lust as he manhandled Dean into the bedroom and towards the bed. “In fact, I hate it so much that I think you should take it off immediately.”

Dean sauntered backwards towards the bed, a devilish grin on his face, knowing exactly how to push all of Cas’ buttons as he roughly pulled his bowtie loose from his neck. “Is that so?”

“You heard me.” Cas invaded his husband’s personal space until the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed. “Take.” Cas pressed a hot kiss to Dean’s throat. “It.” His mouth found Dean’s pulse point. “Off.” He sucked on Dean’s lower lip, the man groaning in response.

Dean was pretty sure he had never undressed faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://jinglymisha.tumblr.com/post/120824445977/deancas-take-it-off)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
